memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/A Call to Arms/Act Four
ACT FOUR FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Procyon is at high warp. CAPT. TAYLOR (Voice over): Captain's log stardate 5864.5. The Procyon is on course for Starbase Six to meet up with the Excalibur and six other Federation starships, on the record my first officer is settling in nicely as my first officer just hoping that the crew can do the same. INT-MESS HALL Commander Branson walks in and everyone looks at him. ENS. CARLSON (Sighs): I can't believe that he's our first officer, Starfleet should of picked a different officer as our first officer instead of him. Julia chimes in. JULIA: Come on Kara he saved us at that debris field back there. Kara turns to her. KARA: Julia we could of gotten out of that crisis ourselves. Jack chimes in. JACK: Maybe but he did get us out of there. She leans back in the chair then the klaxon blares and Captain Taylor comes over the com. CAPT. TAYLOR (COM VOICE): Red alert all hands battle stations, I repeat all hands battle stations! The crew rushes out of the mess hall. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Procyon emerges from warp as pieces from what looks like a Saladin-class destroyer as the Constitution-class vessel approaches the starbase. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) The transparent viewer shows the starbase heavily damaged. CAPT. TAYLOR (Tensed up): T'Lar full scans give me a report. Commander T'Lar looks at her scanner and then reports. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Hull breaches on five decks, main power is out, their on emergency power only. She leans on the rail. CAPT. TAYLOR: Survivors? T'Lar checks her scanner. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Forty-five bio-signs on the starbase. She activates the com. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To com) Sickbay Doctor assemble a medical team we may have wounded on that base. DR. CARLSON (Com Voice): On our way. She the turns to Lieutenant Smith. CAPT. TAYLOR: Smith hail them. She inputs commands into the communication console. LTJG. SMITH: Hailing frequencies open. Taylor turns to the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Starbase six this is Captain Marcia Taylor of the Federation starship USS Procyon, we're responding to your distress call what is your status? Then Commodore Owens appears on the viewer. COMMODORE OWENS (Viewer): Procyon we were attacked by a fleet of Klingon ships, we were able to fight them off but we took heavy damage we've got wounded and we could use some help with them. CAPT. TAYLOR: Standby sir we're sending over a medical team. He nods and the hail ends. CAPT. TAYLOR: T'Lar maintain sensor scans for any Klingon vessels, all decks maintain alert status. She nods. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Procyon is next to the Starbase on the port side of the starbase. INT-COMMANDER BRANSON'S QUARTERS John is having a nightmare about the destruction of the Andorian colony, he gets up quick and breathing heavily sweating and rubbing his forehead when the com activates. LTCMDR. T'LAR (Com voice): Commander Branson report to the bridge. He gets up and gets his uniform on and leaves his quarters. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares as the doors open and Commander Branson walks onto the bridge as he walks over to the Captain's chair where Commander T'Lar is sitting. CMDR. BRANSON: Report? T'Lar looks at him. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Sensors have picked up a starship approaching the starbase. Transparent viewer shows the approaching vessel. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) Captain Taylor report to the bridge, T'Lar can you ID her? T'Lar looks at the scanner as Commander Branson sits in the Captain's Chair for a bit. LTCMDR. T'LAR: A Constitution-class heavy cruiser, NCC-1705 USS Excalibur. The lift doors open and Captain Taylor walks onto the bridge. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? Taylor goes to the chair as Commander Branson vacates it to her. CMDR. BRANSON: The Excalibur has arrived. CAPT. TAYLOR (Surprised): Excalibur so she's finally out of spacedock, Smith hail her. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the console contacts Excalibur, and Captain Lance Ramirez appears on the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR: Excalibur this is Captain Marcia Taylor in command of the USS Procyon. CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): Procyon welcome to Starbase 6, sorry its under a declaration of war. CAPT. TAYLOR (Sighs): Yeah its ok. Sensors beeping. LTCMDR. T'LAR: Captain sensors are picking up a fleet of Klingon warships heading our way. Taylor turns to the viewer. CAPT. TAYLOR (Tensed): Where's the fleet? CAPT. RAMIREZ (Viewer): None of them will make it to us in time we're on our own. (END OF ACT FOUR, FADE OUT)